


Let There Be Light

by endlesstalesofwonder



Series: One Word Prompts [5]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Cute Max Lightwood-Bane, Lights, Lightwood-Bane family dynamics, M/M, Magic, Malec, lightwood-bane family, quick fic, the best family, the only family, witchlight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 19:38:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15201980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/endlesstalesofwonder/pseuds/endlesstalesofwonder
Summary: Magnus shows off what he can do when the lights are off.





	Let There Be Light

**Author's Note:**

> I love the Lightwood-Bane family so much. I could watch an entire movie/series on them.
> 
> Word: Light

The Lightwood-Bane household had no time to brace themselves for the brewing storm that happened to stop and perch itself over the greater area of Brooklyn. One moment, the four of them were sitting around the small coffee table, teaching Rafael how to shuffle cards and listening to Max talking about his awfully eventful day, and the next they were sitting in complete darkness and silence.

“Papa?” both of the children cried.

Alec was already on the move. He made for the kitchen, digging among the pens, paper clips, and other useless items that shouldn’t really be in a kitchen, and found the pair of witchlights hiding among them. He palmed one and the heavy instrument purred before bursting into a bright white hue.

He returned to his family, handing the twin light to Rafael. “Do you remember how to turn it on?”

The boy nodded, turning his focus to the dark rock. His face contorted, tongue peeking out of the corner of his lips. His witchlight burst into white light like his father’s. “I did it!”

“You did.”

Rafael showed his new-found ability off to his brother, distracting him from the shadows that twisted and shifted along the walls. Magnus rose and went to the balcony, Alec hot on his trail.

“The whole block has no power,” Magnus mused, voice dropping as Alec pressed against his back and let his free hand circle his waist. His fingers playfully drew meaningless shapes and symbols into his skin. “Mr. Lightwood, is that a witchlight in your pocket, or are you just happy to see me?”

Alec held up the glowing rock. “Take a wild guess.”

Magnus chuckled, the sound settling deep and warm in the center of Alec’s chest. Magnus shifted in his hold, turning to face the love of his life. “Hand it over.”

Alec planted the witchlight in his awaiting palm.

“Let me show you what I discovered.” Magnus rolled the warm, still glowing, rock around his palm. Alec could feel the shift and pull of Magnus’ magic in the air, and the witchlight shifted, dimmed, before turning the colors of the rainbow.

“You’re joking,” Alec scoffed. “How _convenient.”_

Their kids gasped in awe. “Can you do that with mine, daddy?”

“Of course, I can,” Magnus said simply. He dropped the witchlight back into Alec’s palm, the colors growing slightly brighter, before making his way towards the kids. “What color would you like?”

Rafael spat out a list of colors just as Max did. They wanted to see _everything._ Magnus obliged. Every few moments the colors would dim, fade, then change into the next color on their list of requests. Alec stayed by the frame of the door, leaning, watching his family smile and laugh without a care in the world. 

**Author's Note:**

> For more drabbles, check out my tumblr: endlesstalesofwonder


End file.
